


Mycroft, Age 4

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!Haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft, Age 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/gifts).



In the nursery alone,

toys mustered

under Nanny's blue brolly.


End file.
